Trato
by DPWithSpider
Summary: Deadpool volvió a robar la lista de las identidades de Shield, Spider-Man fue tras de él, y Deadpool le ofrece un trato... Mal resumen, perdón, es mi primer fic, espero que os guste nwn, Pareja: SpideyPool.


Apresó los labios suaves que durante tanto tiempo había deseado probar. No se detuvo a respirar o dejarlo respirar a él, simplemente los aplastó con fuerza y pasión, repasando su suave textura con la lengua. Aun no se creía que lo estaba haciendo, que lo estaba besando como había soñado y fantaseado tantas veces. Era difícil sin embargo, el chico no le permitía entrar en su boca, y eso era algo que se estaba muriendo por hacer, mordisqueó el labio inferior del más bajo para hacerle gemir, y permitirle la entrada a esa caverna húmeda.

Pero no solo era eso, pensar que lo tenía ahí, apresado contra la pared de aquel callejón, usando su musculoso cuerpo para retenerlo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos y constantes intentos para escapar, sus manos apretadas contra su pecho, intentando hacer palanca. No se lo permitiría.

No, no lo dejaría ir, lo necesitaba demasiado como para permitirle escapar de sus brazos.

"_¡Qué cursi ha sonado eso!"_

**"No lo apretes tanto contra ti, le estás haciendo daño" **

Entonces fue cuando aflojó un poco su aplastante abrazo, dándose cuenta de que el cuerpo del chico se relajó un poco, como si hubiera sentido un enorme alivio. A veces se olvidaba que podría romperlo solo con hacer un poco de presión. Lamió los labios con más insistencia, y a la vez para pedirle perdón por los mordiscos, y ni aún así logró colar su lengua en su boca. Notó los escalofríos del delgado cuerpo, cuando le pasaba las manos por la espalda y por la cintura dándole estimulantes masajes, el gemido que hizo fue lo que rompió su autocontrol y llevó una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa y la otra al muslo derecho, subiendo hasta a ese apetitoso cu...

Una patada en la entrepierna le hizo soltar el cuerpo de su pequeña araña guerrera, y con muy malas pulgas, y retrocedió un solo paso, agarrándose sus testículos. El chico sonrojado a más no poder bajó su mascara para acabar de cubrirse lo poco que le dejó descubrir.

-Ya basta, ya te he besado, ahora dame la lista con las identidades de Shield-extendió su mano hacia el mercenario que aún se recuperaba del golpe.

Pero aún así no pudo evitar reírse.

"**Eso te pasa por sobre excederte, si no lo hubieras hecho ahora podríamos haber seguido besándole"**

_"¡Era inevitable! ¡Se estremece tan bien entre nuestros brazos!"_

_-_¡Jujuju! Pero pegarme una patada en mis pelotas no entraba en el trato, Baby-Boy, ¿me das otro y asunto zanjado?-se acercó como un depredador a su presa, pero esta dio un saltó por encima de su cuerpo para tener más espacio entre ellos-Vamos Spidey, no lo he echo tan mal, ¿no?

El héroe retrocedió más, pero extendió la mano hacia él con un claro mensaje, que le diera lo prometido.

-No, me lo has prometido, me dijiste que me darías la lista que **TÚ **me quitaste cuando volvía a Shield, Deadpool. Ahora dámela-insistió con voz seria, a pesar de que por dentro de la mascara estaba completamente rojo.

-Oh, pero que inocente que eres, ¿no te enseñó nada nuestro último encuentro?-se acercó más-Pero por ser tú seré buen chico y te la daré.

Sacó el pequeño archivo de memoria y se lo extendió a Spider-man, el joven se acercó decidido a quitársela, pero antes de llegar a cogerla, Deadpool extendió el brazo hacia arriba y se ladeó para evitárle. Spidey frunció el ceño, ¿alguna vez dejaría de tomarle el pelo? Deadpool se río un poco, moviendo el archivo para motivarle a cogerlo. Y el chico lo volvió a intentar siendo esquivado otra vez, gruñó con frustración a varios estúpidos fallos cuando por fin lanzó el telarañas para quitárselo. El mercenario sin embargo, atrapó dicha tela y tiró de ella para que Spider llegara a su posición. El héroe trató de golpearlo pero el merc fue más rápido y le empotró contra la pared agarrándole los brazos y coló una de sus piernas entre las del chico para dejarlo inmovilizado.

Spider-Man se removió con fuerza, incomodo por la posición y porque se estaba poniendo de los nervios. Odiaba esto, odiaba esta situación, odiaba a Deadpool, ¿Por qué le había seguido el juego?

Gruñó con un último esfuerzo, intentando liberarse, obviamente no sería tan fácil.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?-preguntó golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.

"_¡SEXO SALVAJE! ¡HOT HOT!"_

_"_**Huh, es obvio, no hemos podido quitárnoslo de la cabeza desde que le engañamos con la misión de rescatar al agente Mcguffin"**

**"**_Como olvidar ese cuerpo...esas curvas, ese culo, ¡Sobre todo el culo!"_

"¿Podeís callaros? Estoy pensando una frase cool para quedar bien".

"_¡DILE QUE QUIERES FOLLÁRTELO HASTA EL AMANECER!"_

**"Dile la verdad y ya está"**

_"¡NO! ¡LO DEL CULO! ¡DILE QUE TE ENCANTA SU CULO!"_

**"No, no lo digas o nos odiara aún más"**

_"¿Eso es posible?"_

**"Sí"**

_-_¡Arg! ¡Callaros de una vez! ¿¡No veis que quiero declararme!? ¡Y con vosotros discutiendo no puedo pensar tranquilo!-gritó agarrándose la cabeza.

Viendose libre, con la posibilidad de conseguir la lista y largarse, Spidey se dio la vuelta, más las últimas palabras le dejaron en shock. ¿Declararse? ¿Hablaba de declararsele en "Ese" sentido? De repente Deadpool le cogió por los hombros sobresaltándose y le dio un beso por encima de la máscara, se separó y le dio otro más rápido, sin darle tiempo a responder le subió la máscara y sus labios volvieron a hacer contacto con los suyos. Esto prosiguió un par de veces, hasta que Spider-man le separó para respirar, sonrojado, confuso, alterado, sobretodo confuso con las acciones del mercenario. Este no desaprovechó el momento para darle otro beso, esta vez en la frente, sobresaltando al más bajo, que ahora sí que no entendía nada de nada.

-¿Pero qué te pasa a ti?-preguntó en voz baja.

Deadpool le acarició la comisura de los labios con los dedos, ladeando la cabeza y tarareando una canción al azar.

-Digamos que cierta araña me ha dejado colgado en su red...

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido-contestó apartando la cabeza un poco, a pesar de que el suave contacto de sus dedos fue...agradable.

El mayor río en voz baja, más para sí mismo.

-Eres demasiado inocente Baby-Boy, eso te hace **taaaaaaan **adorable~-le dio un beso a la mano del héroe-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras tanto como yo a ti?

"¡_Cuuuuuursi_!"

"**Eso es lo que pasa cuando se mira las telenovelas de la nova"**

_"Sep, debería haberle dicho lo del culo"_

Spider-man no supo que contestar, demasiado shock, no se lo esperaba, y menos después de que ese mismo hombre intentó "Desvivirle" como él decía cuando fueron a por el Taskmaster. Solo se quedó quieto observando a Deadpool continuar con sus constantes besos en su cara, sus manos, y sus leves caricias sin mala intención. Al no ser rechazado ni correspondido, el mercenario interpretó que su chico araña estaba confundido, o en shock, pero a través de la máscara pudo ver que Spider no quitaba ojo a sus acciones.

O sea que en el fondo le gustaba lo que le hacía, le dio unos minutos más para ver si salía de su trance pero como no se dio el caso, Deadpool decidió pasar a la siguiente fase, ahora que lo tenía embelesado **y a su merced**. Le rodeó con un brazo la cintura y con el otro lo usó para aupar al chico y usar la pared para que se apoyara. Llevó las manos a esos muslos y los agarró con fuerza mientras aplastó sus labios contra los del chico, sacándolo de una vez por todas de sus cavilaciones. Con el rostro ardiendo, lo primero que pensó era en apartarlo, pero sus caricias le enviaban unas descargas eléctricas por la espina dorsal que le hacían temblar de placer. Decidió concederle lo que antes le había denegado, abrió la boca permitiendo que sus lenguas se encontraran. El choque de ambas fue ardiente, Deadpool gruñó de placer dominando la lengua del más joven, quien le rodeó el cuello con los brazos profundizando el beso. Las manos amasaban los muslos con fuerza, disfrutando de ese tacto, subieron hasta coger ese culo, sus glúteos encajaban perfectamente en sus manos, eran tan suaves...

"_¡YEAAAHHH! ¡SU CULO! ¡ESTAMOS TOCANDO SU CULO! ¡SE SIENTE TAN BIEN!"_

**"Sí, pero no te centres solo en eso, dale más placer, haz que se desinhiba"**

Se separó de la boca y fue a atacarle el cuello, bajando un poco el cuello del traje con los dientes y pasando su lengua por la garganta, la nuez de adán y dándole un pequeño mordisco en la barbilla. Spider-man gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su piel, facilitando al mayor poder besarle el cuello. Enterró practicamente su rostro en el hueco entre la clavícula y el cuello oliéndolo, su Baby-Boy olía tan bien, y su piel era tremendamente suave y deliciosa, posó sus labios con delicadeza sobre él, antes de succionar la piel y morderla, chupándola hasta dejar una marca roja. Sus manos tampoco se quedaron quietas, hizo que el chico le rodeara la cintura con las piernas para usar sus manos, para acariciar el pecho, de abajo a arriba, colándolas por debajo de la camisa del traje, yendo a esos botones, pellizcándolos hasta dejarlos duros. Spidey soltó un gemido alto y se retorció en los brazos del mercenario, soltando varios jadeos, más cuando Deadpool empezó a mover las caderas, para que sus erecciones se frotaran juntas.

-Ah...De...Deadpool...¡ah!-enterró la cara en el cuello del mercenario cuando este le iba mordiendo la oreja, lamiéndole el lóbulo.

-Me encanta verte así...tu cara excitada me pone tanto...

El chico tragó saliva, apretándose contra el cuerpo del mayor.

-C...callate...-susurró sonrojado.

Deadpool lo abrazó, dándole suaves besos en el cuello, en la mejilla, en la oreja, mientras le susurraba amorosamente.

-Sabes, la primera vez que te vi pensé que eras igual que ellos-le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego le dio un mordisquito en esta que le hizo soltar un "Ay", Deadpool se río-Eres mucho mejor de lo que creía, me gustas mucho arañita, ¿Te lo había dicho antes? Eres demasiado adorable e inocente-se separó un poco-No quiero romperte tan pronto-sonrió con malicia.

De repente Spider-man estaba en el suelo, le había soltado así de improvisto y se había dado la vuelta dispuesto a largarse. No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, ese desgraciado...De repente se dio la vuelta y le lanzó el archivo con las identidades de Shield.

Y en un segundo, Deadpool estaba otra vez delante de él, robándole un último beso.

-La proxima cita te llevera a comer a un indio~-se levantó-Nos vemos Spidey~

El héroe se levantó del suelo, confuso y muy sonrojado. ¿Acababa de decirle que iba a volver a verle? Suspiró bajándose la máscara y tirando una telaraña para subir al edificio más cercano, nunca más iba a volver a hacer un trato con Deadpool, y menos uno en el que las condiciones fuesen dar un beso.

Deadpool sonrió viendo como su arañita se iba volando.

"_¿¡Y YA ESTA?! ¿¡LE BESAS Y LO TOCAS UN POCO Y YA ESTA?!"_

_-_Sep.

"**Las cosas con calma, solo así lograremos que se enamore de nosotros"**

_"Cursis, sois unos cursis"_

Fin 3

Espero que os haya gustado, es mi primer SpideyPool xD

Muchas gracias por leer y dejad review por favor!


End file.
